History of Falador
This page is here to document the in-character history of Falador's political reigns in role-play. Falador is the capital city of the Kingdom of Asgarnia and is considered the primary role-play area in RuneScape. This page is also divided into Eras. An Era is declared on the shift of the paradigim of the city, or by great events. Within Eras, great upheaval and change may still occur, but so long as the core order and ideals of the Era remain, the Era is considered to still be in effect. This definition is not absolute. Often a change of Era is recorded only after it has happened, and historians designate it as such. The Classical Era This era was defined by early rulers that are known, shaping Asgarnia to an early mold of what it currently is today. King Aztarwyn I * Shortly after the Traven had taken over Varrock from the absent Aztarwyn, Aztarwyn gathers many of his allies to declare war on all Asgarnian forces, majorly the Nova Knights, and some allies set out to conquer Misthalin. This great war, otherwise known as World War II, would end in the dominant victory for Aztarwyn and his kingdom on the 17th Bennath, Year 169 of the Fifth Age, whereas his allies fell in Lumbridge. The new Asgarnia included Falador as it's capital. *Burthorpe and Taverly are not part of this new Asgarnia, and are often forgotten about. *King Aztarwyn declares the kingdom to be Zamorakian, and during the early part of his reign, white knights try to remove him from the castle. They fail in every attempt. *Early in his reign, King Aztarwyn marries a woman Alexys, who had gone under the alias of Trace. She is crowned Queen of Asgarnia. *Later in his first year, Port Sarim and Rimmington are rebuilt, as well as all war damages. *King Aztarwyn attends the funeral of Kullin Webb, whom ruled Al Kharid when Aztarwyn destroyed it during WWII. He was buried in Falador Park. *Statues of Saradomin are removed and are replaced with Zamorak. One such statue is a statue of Aztarwyn. *Early in his second reign, Queen Trace gives birth to King Aztarwyn's first daughter. She is named Rachel and is crowned Princess. *The rest of King Aztarwyn's reign, which lasts one more year, is peaceful. He then disappears for awhile, Queen Trace taking his duties. General Rider Scarch as well takes some of his duties, essentially inserting himself as Lord Regent. The Rebellion of Asgarnia *Thomas Nekai II is able to muster up a force and the two forces battle in Rimmington, ending with the retreat of loyal forces, beginning the war. *A blue Asgarnian flag flies above Rimmington and Port Sarim, declaring Southern Asgarnia independent. *The Monastery is soon captured. *Thomas takes his forces to Falador castle and battles with Zamorakian soldiers. *The war ends with Queen Trace signing the treaty of peace, ending with the rebels the victor. **This war however is not recorded in Aztarwyn's war record, as he was not the King during this time and had no affiliation with the kingdom. He remains undefeated. *Thomas Nekai II is crowned King of Asgarnia, returning the state of Asgarnia to Saradominist. *Statues of Zamorak and other non-Saradominist statues are destroyed and soon rebuilt. *Queen Trace and King Thomas sustain a neutral friendship. Return of Zamorakianism *This reign of Thomas is ended shortly when Aztarwyn returns and takes back his land. *Thomas is told Aztarwyn is his grandfather, and he refuses to acknowledge his ancestry of the Gonzo Family. He then takes his leave from Asgarnia before Aztarwyn can kill him. *King Aztarwyn begins his second reign, however he does not stay long. He decides to give Falador to a Zamorakian ally, Lord Pyro, and disappears again. *Lord Pyro rules Falador for a short while before Aztarwyn returns and reclaims his city and kingdom, beginning his third reign. *After many conflicts, King Aztarwyn decides to take his leave to try something new, as the kingdom was surely dying and white knight groups were gaining power. Only Falador and the Monastery are given to Pyro. *Shortly, after Pyro is able to win a civil war, he is pushed out of Falador by White Knights. Commander Kane Tyrelen (New Haven Stratocracy) *Commander Kane Tyrelen, rose into the position of commander of the leading Knight Regiment after the suicide of New Haven's White Knight Commander Tiberous Elysian. *New Haven was the dominating Regiment of the time, giving them rights to all matters within the city. *Under Kane's commandership, little changed, due to him allowing most of the other regiments to deal with the city. *Marshal law was put into place before commander Kane took over the regiment. *Due to the dissapearance of Arn Helios, and the crumbling of the New Haven Regiment, Commander Kane resigned from his post, effectively all but disbanding the New Haven Regiment. The Unification Era Coming out of the Classical Era, Asgarnia was unified into a powerful Kingdom. Asgarnia remained united for the most part of this era, however there are times where its capital, Falador, had been part of a separate kingdom not under an Asgarnian flag. Emperor Joseph Adalhard *Emperor Joseph controlled most of Asgarnia and other territories through Gielinor. He was missing one piece to unite his fellow Asgarnians and that was Falador. *A campaign was created to take Falador peacefully. They marched into Falador and made their way to the eastern center of the town and explained to the people that they were taking over. They allowed all of the people to express themselves, and tell them what they wanted, for a better Falador. *Joseph Adalhard controlled Falador until Aldaren Aerendyl's coup there, and all of Asgarnia until the Holy Asgarnian Empire fell. King Aldaren *Aldaren Adregath assassinates James Veltora, a chancellor of the Empire. *After the assassination, he rallies support to openly rebel against the HAE. He is successful, and after storming Falador Castle, he takes up the throne of Asgarnia. *Oliver Ryder and his order of Knights are given military authority over the city. *Although his coup assured him the Kingdom of Asgarnia, Aldaren mostly held power in Falador. *Aldaren began enacting a code of laws that would later shape Faladian society. The laws are not officially recognized until the constitution drafted by Khalian Malleus. Later, some of them would be enacted in the Asgarnian Accord of 169, drafted during the Varisian era. *After fearing a military coup and assassination, Aldaren slowly realizes the true authority of the city belonged to Oliver Ryder, who's position and power forces Aldaren to abdicate. King Oliver *Oliver rose to the throne, after it was stabilised and safe to. *Please contribute what occurred during his first regime. *Regardless, the weakened state and lack of civil support for the crown eventually led to the Kinshra taking over Falador, after kidnapping King Oliver and having Oliver hand the deed of the city to them, with little effort. Lord Seri Mo'da (Kinshra) *The reign of Lord Seri Mo'da of the Kinshra was, fortunately, a fairly brief one. His reign was marked with frequent riots that targeted the Kinshra knights and squires occupying Falador Castle. **Not a single riot was successful in penetrating very deeply into the castle and they were almost always quelled without significant loss of life. *During Lord Seri Mo'da's reign, Lord Octavian Vire sold the property rights of both the Mining Guild and the Artisan's Workshop to their then partner, Avery Enterprises. *Vire also took the opportunity to establish a web of contacts and bribed officials throughout the branches of the Bank of Runescape in Falador, ensuring corruption through "mismanaged" finances and "incorrect" book keeping would trickle funds through to the Kinshra so long as they remained in place. *Following the completion of their sinister machinations, the Kinshra abandoned the city, leaving it to anarchy and for some other poor soul to wrest control of it. Dominus Bruce Clough (Vigilis Cruor) *As anarchy struck Falador, Vigilis Cruor found this the perfect moment to make their historical mark. Even though they had already left historical marks upon Gielinor, with the attacks in Ardougne, the rebellion of Varrock, the improvements to Edgeville, the slaying of a Dragon, and the Cruor Rebellion, they had one more milestone. *After hours of convincing from Praetor Aztarwyn Gonzo, Dominus Bruce Clough finally gave the order to occupy Falador. *After leaving Port Sarim for the Kinshra to take as a peace offering, Cruor Soldiers marched into Falador, along with Bruce Clough himself, and the people knew it; A good ruler had arrived. *Bruce was crowned King, along with his title as Dominus of Vigilis Cruor. *Vigilis Cruor at this point was an Empire. Though, it wasn't mentioned to be an Empire, it was still a Military-Empire. *New laws were made from Cruor, so it would suit the people more than their military profession. *The Asgarnian Flag in Falador is changed so the white is turned to red, to show that they are multi-cultural. *Bruce passes freedom of religion, which I guess all the future leaders didn't give a rats ass about. *While plotting the utter destruction of the Kinshra, the Void Knights gathers Cruor allies to betray the Cruor and Bruce, to begin a pointless rebellion. *Bruce was never a fan of being a King. He decided to leave Gielinor to find a new land, where he could perhaps rule as King of a city he enjoyed. *Aztarwyn was given the city for a few short hours, however, Aztarwyn knew that once his short reign became public, this would drive even more rebels to gather to attempt to bring him down. *In an act to save the lives of many people, Aztarwyn ordered the entire army known as Vigilis Cruor into hiding, leaving their former lands behind. Falador was given to the former King Oliver, as the Goblin Village and the Monastery were given to the Kinshra. Edgeville was returned to Varrock, now ruled by King Ehrick. *Aztarwyn's fourth reign of Falador was never noted as his own, he decided to hide it under Bruce's. King Oliver (II) *Given Falador after the Great Disappearance of the Cruor Regime, Oliver does little with it. *The Guardians of Armadyl and the Void Knight Elite Corps support law enforcement in the City. *The "Occupy Falador" movement began in Falador park, run by the Vendetta, an organisation of freedom fighters, anarchists, and theives. Occupy Falador rallied people to rebel against Oliver Ryder, after Nathan Vindicta found a journal written by Lucius Renderra about a conversation with Celyn Agares, mentioning a few Mahjarrat that could be recruited to an unnamed cause, found with Celyn's aura abilities. *Nathan pushed the Vendetta to putting up posters all around Falador, urging the people to fight against a tyranical, Mahjarrat king. *Oliver responded, with posters of his own trying to show he was a Saradominist, with no ill intent to Falador. *After a failed rebellion in Varrock, led by Corvus Cross, Katsu, Aztarwyn, and Ulrich meet, to begin planning another rebellion. *It is suggested by Aztarwyn to focus elsewhere, where attention is needed and something needs to be done; Falador. *It is agreed that the rebels will invade Falador, and posters are posted all over the city, very similar to posters put up by the Vendetta during the "Occupy Falador" movement, Oliver completely exposed as a Zarosian, tyranical, Mahjarrat king. *Oliver, exposed, and now generally hated, hands to city to Corvus Cross, after an uneventful and rather short regime. Commonwealth Era (House of Cross) This Era was defined by the rise of House Cross. The House would obtain a hegemony over much of Gielinor at this time, and was known to be a powerful, yet controversial group. Their time in power was defined by diplomatic, and often, armed political conflict. King Corvus *Corvus acquires Falador from King Oliver. *Setting his eyes on expanding and creating the Commonwealth, he moves to Al Kharid whilst his relative Ulrich settles into Lumbridge. They would later swap. Crown Prince Thomas *After a brief fiasco involving the unlawful sale of Falador, Corvus bestows Falador upon his son, Thomas. *Thomas does what he can to control Falador's rampant crime problem, but persistent attacks from the Kinshra make this difficult. *Thomas marries Amadis Snow. *Kinshra, under Seri Mo'da, burns half of Falador. *A battle occurs, almost resulting in Thomas' death when King Ehrick of Varrock betrays them. *When Thomas attempts, despite the pressures of war, to hear out his people at Open Court, he is assassinated by the Kinshra. King Corvus (II) *Crown reverts to Corvus when Thomas dies. King Ulrich *Before Ulrich was King, he attempted to execute Dion Magnan in the dungeons of Falador Castle. *King Ulrich enlists the help of Elwin Cadarn, a former leader of the rebellion. Elwin eventually ends up as steward of Falador. *Not long after, That Saradomin Group forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to them. The Theocratic Era Following the fall of the Commonwealth in Asgarnia, Religious leaders would rise up in Asgarnia. Saradominists would intially hold a powerful grip on the city before their Zamorakian rivals would finally rise to power in their own right. This era was known for great religious conflict. The Good King Dion (The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church) * The Lord of Entrana, Dion Magnan, completes his campaign to purge Falador of all Vampyre presence. *Dion Magnan forces The Commonwealth to surrender Falador to him. *Dion Magnan attempts to restore the White Knights to a position of power within Falador. *After the fall of The Commonwealth, a vote is held. Those of power within Asgarnia invite the public to decide the fate of Falador's situation. Three options are presented to the public and citizens are invited to cast votes in Western Falador for the future of the city: #''The first option would be for those in favour of Dion Magnan becoming King of Falador.'' #''The second option was for Falador to remain unclaimable by any single body of power.'' #''The third option was for Falador to elect another leader, but not anybody associated with Dion Magnan.'' *At the end of the week, the votes are counted. The combined total of votes for options two and three when put together are less than half of the votes received for the first option. *Dion Magnan is elected as the King of Falador through the process of democracy and attends a coronation ceremony in his throne room. *King Dion is pronounced "The Good King", showing mass faith in him, his judgement and wisdom from Saradominist factions. * The Reign Of The Good King Dion saw Falador home to The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. They were a monastic order of monk warriors commonly known as "That Saradomin Group". *The blue-robed monk warriors express their belief that Falador is not a place for anti-Saradominists and lead several campaigns against Zamorakians and Zarosians. *Crime in Falador is at an all-time low. *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church assists in restoring the White Knights to power. *Dion Magnan, in his old age, is last seen exiting Falador Castle with his friend Sander Stoneman. *Leadership of the city passes on to another government. Lord Pyro *Shortly after Dion Magnan left Falador, Pyro and his army marched into Falador. *Aztarwyn and his army had Falador surrounded soon after hearing of his former friend gaining the city. *White Knights stormed the castle, pushing Pyro out in the process, removing Falador of the Zamorakian Tyrant. *Aztarwyn is able to take the Castle and begin a short reign of peril, due to him thinking Pyro was still in control. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *Aztarwyn puts a shadow barrier surrounding the castle, and allows his army to attack. *As the hours had gone by, Falador was put into a more hellish state. *The only place that was considered safe from the wrath of the army was underground. If you were above ground, you likely were going to die. *At the end of the second day of Falador's destruction, Eliot Altus begs Kaiser Aztarwyn to end his attack and hand the city to the White Knights. Aztarwyn simply replies, "When I'm done with it." *On the third day of Aztarwyn's fifth reign, he takes down his shadow barrior when the rest of the city is in ruins. *Deciding not to have the army mobilize inside Falador and take it entirely, he takes his leave from the castle. *Aztarwyn orders the army to destroy the castle, which they did so. *The destroyed city is handed to the White Knights. White Knight Era This era would see the Saradominists gain political superiority over Falador through a series of White Knight and Church-backed sovereigns. This era separates itself from the Theocratic era with the government of the military over the city, rather than the church. Steward Richard Grosvenor *Marshal Richard Grosvenor, believing he was of humble origin, establishes a White Knight state and titles himself as a Steward. He looks for a legitimate heir to the throne, but this process was indefinantly interrupted by the politics of Falador. *The Marshal establishes ties with the Duchy of Lumbridge and City of Rimmington under Duke Filis Aerendyl through trade and military alliance. *Fearing a Kinshra coup, Richard installs a duel-Adamant portcullis in the gateway. He also installs six cannons on the top of the castle, of which are used when the Kinshra staged a brief ''show-of-arms in the city square. *Richard implemented many laws to defend the sanctity of Falador, often barring people with hoods and discriminating against non-Saradominists. White Knights successfully de-militarize the Rising Sun Inn, teaching the armed populace to sheathe their weapons. The crime rate drops significantly. *The City of Rimmington spontaneously invades the Duchy of Lumbridge, taking control of the city before Marshal Grosvenor could send knights to intervene. Filis flees to Falador and takes up the title of Chancellor while the White Knights annex Rimmington. *Richard acquired Port Sarim from the Kinshra after threatening a siege, and took Rimmington in exchange for peace by the army that had just invaded Lumbrige, unifying Southern Asgarnia. To govern the port, Richard appointed the famous sage, St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, who then constructed the Royal Asgarnian Armada. It was also during this time that tension increased between the states of North Asgarnia and South Asgarnia, for the Kinshra backed the north, and the White Knights ruled the South. * He is injured and assumed to have died fighting off the insane Zamorakian despot Pyro, therefore passing White Knight command and the City to Richard's second-in-command, Seneschal Alexander Acriyata. King Alexander *Alexander is crowned King of Falador as his own bequest, to provide a strong Saradominist beacon for the people to look up to. *Insert history of King Alexander's first reign here. *King Alexander, in a fit of what has been said to be either madness or depression, appeared to have thrown himself from the White Tower to his supposed death. King Weatherby *The elderly governor, founder of the Royal Asgarnian Armada, was granted governership of the Duchy of Sarim by Richard Grosvenor. St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, his wife and former elven Kandarin Queen, Sylvari Neleseth, and his six sons ascends to royalty in Asgarnia as previous King Alexander "dies". *Proclaimed as the Sage-King of Asgarnia, Weatherby and the Six Princes holds the new Kingdom of Asgarnia together with a fair and honest effort, and attempts to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. Weatherby manages to gain a recognizable leadership status among the White Knight groups, attaining the allegiance of Section Finstere and the Section Rovin by maintaining them in seperate knight divisions, forging the Alliance of Asgarnia. *The Kinshra attempts to assassinate King Weatherby during a ball held by Queen Johanna of Varrock, intentionally separating him and his company of guardians, which he narrowly escaped before Richard Grosvenor's arrival. Tensions grew between both kingdoms as Weatherby blames and suspects Johanna as the assassination plotter. *A blockade of Crusaders` fleets led by Oliver Ryder mobilizes around the harbour of Port Sarim, in an attempt to invade the Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Ryder`s forces retreats, however, when both sides comes up with an agreement which Weatherby grants the Ryders temporary settlement at the Monastery. *The Kingdom of Asgarnia attains close ties of alliance with the Rovins. *Appoints White Knight Captain Alice, Weatherby's former lover, as the ambassador to Kandarin. He sent her through the Southern Seas via the Royal Asgarnian Armada, aiming at proposing the policy of "Cordial Entente" to King Oliver Cleeves at the Royal Court of Ardougne. *A spontaneous rebellion arise in Rimmington led by its Baron, who allied with the Ryders in an attempt to once again invade Asgarnia. However, the rebellion eventually fails due to lack of strength as Kandarin intervenes and completely destroys the town. Weatherby is heartbroken by the bloodshed of his own people. *King Weatherby calls upon Alexander, knowing that he is still alive, and returns the City back to him. *Saint Weatherby remains in Port Sarim and rebuilds Rimmington. He combines Rimmington and Port Sarim into one state, the Grand Duchy of Sarimia, which serves the new Asgarnia shortly before he abandoned his nobility to fully devote his loyalty to his Lord Saradomin, remaining as a legendary Sage of Asgarnia and a retired Paladin Hero. King Alexander (Second Reign) *Alexander was rather important with the rebirth and reconstruction of Falador. He introduced many important laws, that are still in use. The City-State Era This Era saw Falador as ruled as a city-state Kingdom, and later as a Non-monarchial state. This Era came about when the previous Asgarnian Kingdom lost it's territories to the rising Burthorpian Kingdom. It ended when the Burthorpians gained Falador and reunified Asgarnia. King Axareas *Axareas, claiming the city after the Madness of Alexander, crowns himself King of Falador. *He swiftly improves Falador's prospects, strengthening its leadership and military and maintaining peace in the usually lawless tavern. *His reign is cut short, as the new King of Burthorpe, Varis Knives, perceives Axareas as a threat and declares war. *Soon after, Varis' coalition invades Falador and Kandarin decide to force the Faladian people to accept Alexander as King once more. **Alexander, however, tries to pass the city over to the Kinshra, though this fails as Michael Rystar claims the throne instead.. King Michael *His controversial actions include regular killings of criminals in the Rising Sun, which attract international attention (mostly negative). *Eden Syvian begins intervention by inflicting a siege upon the already battered city of Falador. The siege is broken as Eden redirects his efforts towards the Misthalite War. *Michael decides its in his best interest to decline advice from his advisers, and summon a hurricane into Falador, called Hurricane Ratkina. The highly controversial action completely trashed Falador's slums and nearly ruined the rest of the city. This was all done in attempt to make the city less valuable to attackers. *Control of Falador passes on to Amara Concendo. Lady Amara Concendo *Lady Regent Amara Concendo took control of Falador temporarily in order to add some order to a city that was close to politically crumbling. *Peace, though rocky, was made with the Kinshra knights. A strong alliance was forged with Burthorpe under King Varis; the city of Falador maintaining it's independence for the time being. Tensions with other nations ceased. *The "reign" was rather short; in which Amara simply fixed the messes that she could, along with the help of several close advisers; one of them being Khalian Malleus, who she passed the regency to next. Lord Khalian Malleus *Lord Khalian continued to settle grievances and bring stability to the city of Falador. *He created a new set of laws that passed unanimously; allowing freedom of religion, speech, and protest. The code also allowed for citizens to demand a new ruler without bloodshed or anarchy. The code passed on to the next rulers. *Upon the new laws being implemented, he officially annexed Falador to King Varis; thus uniting Asgarnia. The Pax Imperium Era This era saw the reunification of Asgarnia, it's regaining of Imperial status, and some of the longest lasting peace Asgarnia had seen in ages. The only major war fought during this time was the Misthalinite War, to which Asgarnia's involvement was limited to the annexation of Draynor by treaty, with no battles fought. Minor revolts, however, did spring up mostly from conflict due to the controversial temporary unification with Kandarin. Noteably, it's first three monarchs were all Emperors, though only the last would officially claim the title. The era would famously end with Queen Haley breaking up the Asgarnian Kingdom into it's pre-Varisian state. King Varis I HI&RM Varis I of the Royal House of Grey "The Sorcerer King" *King Varis of Burthorpe becomes the first king of a united Asgarnia since the time of the first Holy Asgarnian Empire. He would later go on to expand Asgarnia's borders into Misthalin and Karamja. Though his realms would eventually become an Imperial domain, he himself would never style his name with Emperor, thinking it pompous. In his personal life, Varis Grey was originally a Merchant Lord and an avid Mage, and was termed the Sorcerer King by later historians. He is occasionally referred to as the Merchant King. *Varis' style of Kingship was already known to many from his days in Burthorpe. His was the first kingdom to uphold a written Constitution. Penned by Lord Khalian Malleus, the Constitution was the single binding factor that allowed the Crowns of Burthorpe and Falador to unite, thus bringing about the first reunification of Asgarnia since the Classical Era. Based off this document, Varis I issued great civil freedoms to the people of Asgarnia, and invested tax funds into public works projects and investments into Asgarnian businesses. One of these projects would become the Taverley Port, which in the sixth age has lead to a rebirth of the village. *On the other hand, Varis' justice system was notably harsh. There were no jails in operation for criminals during this time. The costs of keeping criminals locked up for great extended periods of time exceeded the benefit, in Varis' eyes, and did nothing but release a hardened criminal afterward. Instead, petty criminals were sentenced to community service. It was through the use of this cheap labour source that the Varisian administration was able to continue to invest so often into public infrastructure and industry. Criminals would be forced to literally repay their dept to society. For more severe crimes, such are murder or assault, criminals were often given deportations. At first to a small camp in the Wilderness, and later to the Karamjan Colonies, prisoners would be shipped away once captured. This work force was used to build some of the kingdoms most secret facilities, such as the White Wolf Research Insitute, and Song Manor. After they completed their work, all prisoners were immediately executed. Public knowledge of this particular part of the system was limited to the fact that they were Deported. *In all, Varis I was a shrewd King, but with policies progressive for his time. He offered relaxed laws and increased freedoms, but made an example of those who stepped outside of these boundaries. *His political savvy became well known across the courts of Gielinor. With the institution of a Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Asgarnia's international influence achieved a new height. Asgarnia secured favorable trade agreements with many peoples, from the Fremennik lands of Neitzinot all the way to the Kharidians of Pollnivneach. Military alliances were secured with the major kingdoms of Kandarin and Misthalin and several other groups with Asgarnian Interests. On multiple occasions, the various leaders of the world would gather in Asgarnia to debate world matters and plan for war against the Worshippers. Prince Drazker often opted to allow Varis to represent both Kandarin and Asgarnia during these meetings, beginning the close bond between the two Kingdoms. Asgarnia became a center of trade and diplomacy for all of Gielinor. *Only two major battles were fought during Varis' Reign. One saw a coalition of Burthorpians, Asgarnians, and Kandars invade Falador and oust King Axareas in favor of another. The second was the Battle of Ice Mountain, in which Eden Syvian lead a crusade against the zamorakian north of Asgarnia. In both battles, Varis personally lead his troops into battle. A skilled general, his tactics were characterized by his unconventional style of warfare involving bypassing enemy strong-points and attacking from multiple surprise directions. He was also known to feed false information to his enemies beforehand to confuse them during battle. His greatest weapon, however, was the clandestine arm of the military simply known as The Agency. Little is known about this section of the military at the time, but it was so rumored effective and well organized that it is still in operation today. *Richard Grosvenor returns from retirement and is re-appointed as Marshal of the White Knights to create a balance between Kinshra and White Knight influence in the region. *Varis, fearing the failure of the uprising in Misthalin against the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, called upon the entire civilized world to intervene, forming the Allied Forces. The AF would become the largest alliance ever assembled, and fielded a force incomparable to any since the God Wars. The Worshippers quickly realized they were up against insurmountable odds, and opted to negotiate a settlement. This would lead to a now-famous scene of the Sorcerer King staring down the mighty Kronesian of the Worshippers over Gunnar's Bridge. This settlement would see Draynor ceded to Asgarnia, and an offical return to Imperial status for Asgarnia.(Legal Imperial status being ownership multiple Kingdom's territory. Asgarnia-Misthalin in this case.) *King Varis, Lord Kaeso Del'Vair, and Marshal Grosvenor draft the Asgarnian Accord of 169, dividing the rule of Asgarnia into three states of governance under the King. The White Knights are granted Falador, the Kinshra are granted Southern Asgarnia, and it is agreed that King Varis shall seat his government at Burthorpe and Taverley. *After hearing of a plot between the Kinshra and Crown Prince Galastus to stage a coup, Varis abdicates, fleeing to Kandarin, and arranges for Kandarin to temporarily secure Asgarnia. *Taken from Varis Grey: "''As King of Asgarnia, Varis sought to unify the Asgarnian people and strengthen the state of the kingdom. Initially, larges investments into trade and military development became the focus. Military fortresses were constructed around Asgarnia, the alliances where consolidated into The Allied Forces, and Asgarnia then declared war upon the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. Varis returned to trade policy, colonizing parts of Karamja in order to boost the Asgarnian markets with exotic goods. Around this time, Varis' own son, Galastus would begin to plot to overthrow him. Varis, accustomed to the signs of corruption and the weakness of man, foresaw the collapse of his government to someone (he did not know at this time Galastus was behind it), and instead ended his reign on his own terms." *Notably, Varis kept the entire Asgarnian treasury, it's fleet, and it's Karamjan colonies in his name after abdication. Although unconfirmed, it is suggested Varis also kept several military facilities unknown to the public. King Oliver II *Depending who you ask, this reign was also known as the Kandar Occupation *Upon King Varis handing responsibility of Asgarnia to Kandarin, a political crisis occurred. Kandarin Soldiers rushed to keep the peace where anarchy was brewing, and needless to say, the citizens did not take kindly to foreigners within their walls. *However, High King Oliver of Kandarin assured the public that it was only temporary; in order to find a suitable leader for Asgarnia. *Magus Concendo was tasked as the caretaker of the city specifically, with light authority over the rest of asgarnia. His role as the city's caretaker lasted no longer than two weeks and saw little conflict. He pacified some of the rebels through diplomacy, leaving the rest to the military. Most notable he vacated the leadership of the city from the White Knights Castle, leaving it to the public and white knights to use as they saw fit. Temporary command was set up in the party room in the easter part of the city. There is little else to note, other than their being a mass of rumors regarding alleged looting of some buildings within Falador and asgarnia. *Peace was made with rebelling factions as many groups bidded for leadership. *In the end, Joseph Adalhard, formerly of the Holy Asgarnian Empire, is chosen for the next ruler of Falador. Emperor Joseph Adalhard I (Second Reign) *''See the Holy Asgarnian Empire'' King Richard Grosvenor I *In his first act as King, Richard invited the Kinshra to attempt to bring them to terms. The Kinshra's two leaders, the lords Deracot and Del'Vair, attempted to take Richard hostage. When that failed, the two lords dueled each other for the favor of the king, Deracot ultimately overpowering and killing Del'Vair before being beheaded as he swore fealty to Richard. As a result, the two sides called off all options of negotiation. *Richard expanded the economy drastically by re-introducing his Faladian coins, a coin that is nearly twice the size of regular coins. He did so more by introducing copper, silver, and blurite as alternate forms of currency, copper being the cheapest and blurite being the most expensive. *Outraged at the many claimants to nobility in the realm, Richard set a deadline for all Asgarnian nobles to re-swear fealty to him. As a result of this, most nobles in Asgarnia were kicked out. All military orders were also forced to re-locate. In order to provide a system for more future houses, Richard introduced his own system of noble houses. *Richard also re-formed the laws and created a general court system. *Richard marries Lady Alissa in a short ceremony at the Falador Castle Chapel, and abdicates his throne to Hayley Spears. *''See the Holy Asgarnian Empire'' Queen Hayley Spears *Hayley is made Queen of Asgarnia by Richard Grosvenor. *An Asgarnian military is united by the queen. The military includes three branches; the Royal Ground Forces, the Royal Navy, and the White Knights. This is the first time that the previously sovereign white knights acknowledge and support a ruler since Vallance. *The Queen decides to strip the right of inheritance to Governers over land, making them solely an appointed position. However, she was not there long enough for this act to need to be enforced. *Seeking neutrality during the coming wars brewing across the continent, Hayley decided to promote alliance with Kharidia and Kandarin. *Hayley divides Asgarnia, returning the kingdom to its pre-unification state. *Hayley abdicates designating Sir Amik Varze as her successor. The Consulate Era With the division of much of the kingdom, authority in Falador was relegated to White Knight Leader, Sir Amik Varze. A council of White Knights and Church officials would take over the city of Falador and rule in regency for King Vallance. King Vallance/Sir Amik Varze * and The White Knights were World 42's two largest roleplay clans at this time.]]Queen Hayley Spears steps down from the throne of Asgarnia. She hands the title off to the original regent of King Vallance, Sir Amik Varze. * and The White Knights demonstrate their support for Sir Amik Varze in a parade.]]An incredibly massive parade is organized by The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and The White Knights to demonstrate that the reign of Sir Amik Varze is backed by the two largest allied Saradominist military factions in existence; anybody that wishes to claim Falador would have to defeat both of them first. The parade was led by Sir Vriff Vendet and Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana. * as the Patriarch of Falador.]]The Faladian Royal Ball is hosted in the Party Room to celebrate Falador being returned to its original owners. *Straton Ryder of Southern Asgarnia is permitted access to the castle for his coronation ceremony to celebrate his reign over Port Sarim and Rimmington. *Guards are stationed at the gate to prevent potential claimants from entering Falador's seat of power without first fighting their way through. *Captain Anthony Lombardi delivers a speech about the importance of Falador's resources and hosts the grand reopening of Falador's armour shop. *Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana is granted the title of Patriarch, allowing him to hold authority over the Asgarnian churches of Saradomin. *The Council of Sir Amik Varze is reinstated in Falador. The council's purpose is to help Sir Amik Varze in Asgarnian affairs while King Vallance is unavailable. Members of the council include: ** Sir Amik Varze ** Sir Kuam Ferentse ** Sir Tiffy Cashien ** Sir Vyvin ** Sir Vriff Vendet ** Sir Bool Cowbra ** Sir Vye Ver ** Lady Hayley Spears ** Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana ** Sir Sander Stoneman * Sir Vriff Vendet goes missing near the monastery. Sir Bool Cowbra is placed in charge as the leading commander of The White Knights and Sir Amik's council. Sir Vye Ver takes the previous place of Sir Bool. White Knight Captain Sir Ant the Gord replaces Sir Vriff on the council. * The Kingdom of Kandarin calls for the aid of the Kingdom of Asgarnia to propose a siege on Burthorpe. The White Knights and The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church accept the proposal and begin preparing to attack. After King Vectis Vekon betrays the Ryders, Asgarnia pulls out of the attack, leaving Kandarin and Yanille on their own against the Sicarius. * Eden Syvian visits Asgarnia and arranges a treaty with the White Knights. Soon after, Sir Bool discovers that Monvallis also held friendly ties with the Kinshra and cancels the plans to sign a treaty with Monvallis. * Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana is declared missing in action while fighting in the Battle of Lumbridge, creating a gap in his order's involvement in Falador's council. *After a large search, an antique Kinshra chest filled with gold is unearthed just north of Falador. The White Knights claim a small portion of the gold and entitle the rest to the treasure hunter who found it. *Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana returns to duty and joins Commander Bool at the Battle of White Wolf Mountain to assist their ally, the Kingdom of Kandarin. *The second annual Novtumberfest party is hosted to the public by the White Knights on the island of Vallancia. Various events are held including a drinking competition, mime event, corn maze, and costume contest. *The League of Villainy organizes a string of terror strikes around the city. As a result, Cassie's Shield Shop, the Falador General Store and Falador West Bank were heavily damaged in explosions. There were minimal injuries. The buildings were quick to be refurbished by the Falador workforce. * The First Faladian Swordsmen Tournament is announced as planning begins, however, due to the change in government, it is never held. *A group of rebels attack the White Knights' Castle. A vanguard made up of Temple Knights, White Knights and St. Rimmington's Warrior Monks rush to protect the gate lead by Sir Sander Stoneman, Sir Vye Ver and Lady Hayley Spears, while Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana and Sir Bool lead the rest of the defence. * and Commander Bool drink ale together before Lord Vile's attack on Falador. The scroll is the Longclaw army's fabricated request for an alliance. Commander Bool commits suicide less than a year later, greatly depressing Lord Dion and contributing to his decision to retire from politics.]]The rebels manage to breach the walls and after hours of fighting, the attackers' leader, Vile, requests to be given ownership of Falador. The Faladian government refuses after much debate. In hopes of having the ability to quickly rid the situation of the newly arrived obstacles, the government agrees to grant Vile a position of equal authority amongst themselves. Much confusion follows afterward, allowing Vile to proclaim himself as the highest authority in Falador, leading to his coronation. Overlord Vile *'Vile is coronated as Overlord of Falador, with the flag being changed. The Council of Sir Amik Varze, The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, and the White Knights are allowed to stay under Vile's rule, but soon refuse. * Popular uprisings resurface under the Aldarenian Free People of Falador (this time led by Aldaren's son Aeveredir), who soon exert an increasing degree of control in the eastern districts of the city. *For reasons only known to 'Vile, the Sarothic Monks are removed quite suddenly from the city. At the same time, a new sect of White Knights is formed under the guidance of Overlord 'Vile. * Refusing to support the new rule, Sir Bool commits suicide after many terms are broken and misunderstood. This results in the first reformation of the traditional section of White Knights of Falador formed under Sir Tain Def. *Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana, deeply frustrated and saddened by Sir Bool's suicide, invites the leader of the Aldarenian Free People of Falador to the holy island of Entrana to discuss an alliance. The two men shake hands and agree to use their influence to remove Overlord 'Vile from Falador. *Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana secretly meets with one of Overlord Vile's religious leaders known as Kaboto "Kobalos" Leafgrinder to ensure his loyalty before the strike begins. Kaboto agrees to pledge loyalty to Lord Dion and secretly joins The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church before the strike. *'Vile disguises himself in the image of a shawled traveller, and carefully makes his way out of the city muttering to himself hours before the rebels choose to strike. Having taken everything that he would need, he departed to Zanaris. *Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana leads The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church and the Aldarenian Free Peo ple of Falador to the castle's gate, where it becomes apparent that 'Vile has no intention of defending Falador and has fled. *Feeling satisfied that karma and justice has been delivered to 'Vile for his actions in the past, Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana delivers a speech in the castle's courtyard declaring his retirement from the politics of Falador. *The throne of Falador is secured for the Saradominist Rena Ritel and a coronation is arranged. *The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church exits the castle without making any attempt to claim the throne for themselves. Restoration Era Following the despotism of the Vilican Dictatorship, a new Kingdom of Asgarnia was restored under Queen Rena. This period has been defined by the slow progression of efforts toward re-unification. Major political acts of the time were often in support of, or in opposition to unification efforts. The entire region of Asgarnia was reunited following the Falador Crisis and crowning of Varian Grey as King. Queen Rena Ritel *Following the restoration of the Asgarnian throne, Rena begins work on attempting to restabilse the Kingdom of Asgarnia. *She is betrothed to, and later married to, Prince Godric of Anglia, who would go on to be Emperor of Argrevia. This marriage signaled the largest step yet in unification efforts for Asgarnia. * House Ritel however began a policy of opposing full unification after the marriage and the birth of twin heirs. *The Asgarnian Royal Family receive a captured Bandosian banner as a gift. *She has two children with Godric - Julian and Sekrana. *Negotiations for a new, more balanced relationship between the Crown and the White Knight Order. *An eighteen year old Sekrana starts a courtship with General Thessaly Grimdark of Camelot, only to murder him in cold blood on a Sarimian beach. * Rena Ritel ruled a mostly quiet and peaceful reign. The Falador Crisis Event *Queen Rena and her children mysteriously disappear. The White Knights declare a revolt in response to this and try to seize control of White Castle. They attempt to arrest the Queensguard. *A faction of Queensguard led by Lord Sekra Thayne, alongside Bravo Company of the White Knights, refused to be arrested. They fought back against the arrest attempt and managed to hold out against the Knights in the upper floors of White Castle. *News of the resistance left Falador and travelled afar. Emperor Godric sent an Imperial Arcanist to investigate the events going on in Falador. Elsewhere, Aegidius Blackwood began to move the Imperial Army, seizing checkpoints along Asgarnia's southern border. Emperor Godric decides to link up with the Army in Falador to try and reestablish proper command. *Battle of Falador : The armies of Ardougne and Camelot met with Godric in Falador. It had been originally decided that the Imperial Army would establish peace in the city and host peace talks between the Queensguard and the White Knights. * The Kandars however, with evidence to suggest Godric orchestrated a coup to overthrow Rena, took the opportunity to turn against Godric, and captured him. Then, under assumed pretenses that the White Knights were working with Godric, the Kandars besieged and captured White Castle, taking control of the city. * Godric is charged by the Kandars with treason against Asgarnia. Notably, no actual Asgarnian court was involved in the arrest however. *With the battle won, the Kandars took temporary control of Falador and had planned to install a new leader. * Ormond Del'Vair, now acting Emperor with Godric's capture disbanded the Empire of Argrevia. * Ormond raises an Army and marches on Falador. Rather than another battle escalating, of which the Kandars wished to avoid, Ormond, along with Varian Grey, acting King of Anglia, and two of the commanding officers of the White Knights met with Kandar officials: King Sennis of Camelot, General Logan Courval of Camelot, Prince Siris of Ardougne, Primus Strategos Aegidius Blackwood of Ardougne, along with other respective members of the Kandar courts for peace talks. * After some negotiations, the Kandars agree to leave Asgarnia, and both groups agree to allow the White Knights to vote for the next King of Asgarnia. A binding non-aggression pact was signed by those present promising no future hostile intent between Asgarnia and Kandarin. Sir Knights, Interim Leader of Asgarnia *Without a current ruler to guide the citizens of Asgarnia, Ser Knights of the White Knight Order steps up as interim leader. *Letters are sent to the nobles of Asgarnia, Kandarin and Misthalin by Ser Knights. These letters detail that an election is being held by the White Knights for the new monarch of Asgarnia and all those suitable for the position and interested should apply. *Varian Grey is elected King of Asgarnia by the White Knights, thus merging Anglia with the Asgarnian Crown and reuniting the entirety of Asgarnia. The de Moselle Dynasty The de Moselle Dynasty was formed with the crowning of Varian Grey and then the later marriage between Varian and Zara, thus connecting the House Grey and House Le'Gaunt. They form a new Household named de Moselle, this refers to all rulers under the de Moselle Family. Varian de Moselle, King of Asgarnia *Lord's Sekra Thayne and Gawain Drake travel to Burthorpe to inform Varian of the election and escort him back to the White City. *Varian arrives in Falador with his escort and crowned King of Asgarnia. *Frederick Grimdark is knighted by Varian for his courage in beating back an assassination attempt a week prior to the coronation. *The vassals of Asgarnia gather at the White Knights Castle and pledge fealty to the King. Varian is interrupted during the meeting by an adventurer who reports that an undead horde has been sighted at the Wilderness border. Varian sends a small party of rangers into Forinthry for investigation. *Varian issues a summon for Baron Atrum Erus of the Kinshra to swear fealty to the Crown in Asgarnia. * Due to this new threat from the Wilderness, Varian creates a Military Order called, 'The Wardens of Forinthry', and names Frederick William Grimdark as the acting Lord-Commander alongside large supplies of gold and men to protect the Northern Border. * In order to counteract rising Bandosian aggressions within Asgarnia, King Varian sanctions Operation Cleansing Flame, and leaves Master Arthur Castlereagh of the Leonid Chapter to plan and carry it out. * The Kinshra Lord, Deracot, arrives in Falador with a group of knights to answer the summons. Varian holds court in the castle to meet with the Kinshra, who inform him they've placed the Baron under house arrest. After a lengthy argument, they ultimately refuse to swear fealty to the Crown and are ordered to leave. * Varian offers Zara Le'Gaunt a marriage proposal in Taverley, which she agrees to. * Hayley Spears renounces her fealty and forfeits the County of Rimmington to the Crown. Rimmington reverts to an earldom and is held by the King until a successor is chosen. * The Princess of Al-Kharid arrives in Falador at short notice, delivering kind regards from the Emira. A military alliance and trade agreement are established. * Arthur Castlereagh is ceremonially named the new Grand Master of the White Knight Order. *With the recent battle of Fort Aegis in Kandarin, Levito Da'Angelo renounces fealty to Camelot. Levito then pledges his noble family to Asgarnia and takes up the earldom of Rimmington. He is sworn under oath in Falador Castle. *Varian meets with the newly-crowned Louis I of Ardougne on good terms, forming what may become the beginning of an alliance. *The first Assembly of Asgarnia is held in the conference hall of the east square. Attendents include the King, Lady Zara Le'Gaunt, Crown Princess Isla Le'Gaunt, Lord Levito Da'Angelo of Rimmington, Lord Sekra Thayne, Lord Dunegun of Sarim, Grand Master Arthur Castlereagh, Lady Natalie Renderra, and Sir Misha of the White Knight Order. The following are the actions approved by the council: **The Anglian military agree to assist in Operation Cleansing Flame. **All Asgarnian military groups within Asgarnia that have sworn allegiance to the government will be formed into the National Army. This alliance of splintered combatant groups will be deployed to the field during the invasion of a foreign army and combat against large-scale threats to the security of the kingdom. The National Army can be summoned for deployment at any time by the King or the Assemblies. As for training, the southern military can receive joint-training at the military encampment south of Falador. The military of Anglia and militias of Blackmarch (those militias which remain loyal to the Crown) shall train in Burthorpe. **The Royal Family must affirm their alliance with Camelot and seek to maintain Sennis' rule so that peace can exist between Kandarin and Asgarnia. **A military and trade alliance with Ardougne is approved. *Grand Master Arthur Castlereagh of the White Knight Order resigns from his position and nominates Sir Misha to take his place. * Flyn Le'Gaunt is found dead in a pond outside the west walls of Falador. Varian immediately sends a dispatch of Grey Knights to collect the corpse and escort it back to Kandarin. It is believed that the Lord Le'Gaunt was robbed by bandits, stabbed, and forced to drown in the pond. * Anmor Niall is charged with the role of Royal Arcanist, permitted with researching the archives for future assignments. Anmor will await his first task in the office. * With the death of Flyn Le'Gaunt, Zara inherits the Le'Gaunt family and all of their assets. She and Varian then assume control over the Duchy of Moselle, formally swearing to pay homage to King Louis of Ardougne. * While the royal family is attending a meeting in Lumbridge with the Grand Duke, Lady Zara gives birth to Elijah Flyn, a bastard between her and the King. This happening just weeks before the royal wedding. After returning to Falador, Varian immediately commissions the construction of a castle to give his newborn son once he reaches fourteen. * Levito of Rimmington announces the reformation of his family and taking on the name Adair. Later, he is awarded the Duchy of Southern Asgarnia, serving as a liege lord to the vassals of the region. * The Royal Wedding ceremony between Varian and Zara is held in Falador Castle, performed by Grand Duke Lothar of Lumbridge. * Afterwards, guests moved to the Party Room for the reception, where the Camelite Kingsguard proceed to insult Princess Isla and the Duke of Sarimia, and then threaten the Grand Duke of Lumbridge. * Years of relative stability occur during Varian's reign, marking the step towards military reformation, establishment of government, and the Crown's influence over lands. Queen Zara gives the Royal Family six healthy children while pregnant with the seventh. * Reynard Grey dies of an illness, his corpse returned to Camelot for burial. The very next day, Princess Caelestis is arrested for assaulting her sister Isla, and commits suicide in the castle cells. As Varian and Isla share the news of Cael's death, Victoria Le'Gaunt, the Queen Mother, is evidently pushed from the battlements of the castle to her death. Varian takes the news badly, resulting in his seclusion for several days. * An assassin attempts to murder Sennis Grey at Princess Isla and Misha's wedding. Part of the castle ends up being destroyed by Queen Iliara and tensions rise between Camelot and Asgarnia. * Camelot breaks the alliance with Asgarnia in response to the assassination and an investigation begins with Isla, Misha and Varian being suspects. * Squire Cullen Soleil, Sir Frederick Grimdark, and the various Princes and Princesses of Asgarnia go on an adventure. * The King knights and then executes Cullen for the danger that the Princes and Princesses were put in. The children and Princess Isla then brawl with the King, whose violent rage is eventually brought to a stop by Sir Frederick Grimdark, Lord-Commander of the Wardens, who ends up killing the King to defend Isla from a killing blow. Varrick, King of Asgarnia Regency Council * Upon the King's death, a regency council is convened in order to appoint a regent and organise the affairs of the realm until Varrick reaches the age of ascension. Queen Dowager Zara is appointed as Regent. * The Regency Council agree to send diplomatic envoys to each of the local major nations in order to ensure and continue positive relations. * Queen Dowager Zara visited Camelot with Crown Prince Andre and Princesses Amelia & Katalynne. Meeting acting regent General Logan Courval, the Royal Family presented the assassination order of King Sennis, signed by Varian, himself. With this new information, tensions between the nations seemed to have improved with Asgarnia promising to investigate Prince Mikhail's involvement in the matter and report all findings to Camelot. * In a private deal, Queen Dowager Zara, names Aegidius Blackwood Duke of Sarimia, who starts on a number of much needed reforms in the Southern Duchy Andreas, King of Asgarnia *Follwoing his Brother, Varrick advicating for personal reasons, the next in line for the Crown in Andreas *Andreas is quickly crowned King of Asgarnia in a rather large event in the White Castle, with forgein heads from all over to see the young King crowned *Tirus Vekon swears fealty to Andreas and the Crown of Asgarnia *Lord Edric of Wenderly swears fealty to the Crown of Asgarnia. * The Goblin Kind shows a peaceful hand by giving a small gift to the new King *A unknown male is burnt to death during the after party, promoting Duke Aegidius Blackwood to break down a side window and lead the King, Princess and a few other Royals to safety. * In the Duchy of Sarimia, the People's Court calls a number of Church Officals to stand before the local courts to answer crimes that are up to and not limited to; Corruption, High Treason, Murder and theft * There are planned talks between Duke Blackwood of Sarimia, King Andrea and the Pope to ease tensions in the region and find a peaceful solution to the slowly burning hot zone * Tenisons between the Free People of Asgarnia Political Movement and the Royalists rise as Andrea is crowned King, causing more to the issues of the Kingdom *Add more about Andreas Category:In-Character History Category:POC Category:Location Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador